vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Police Queen
Summary Police Queen, was a 2nd Generation Capitalist Corporations Object. Unlike other Capitalist Corporation Objects, it didn't belong to a PMC, but was instead owned and maintained by their police's special forces. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B with main weapons, 8-B with secondary weapons Name: Police Queen Origin: Heavy Object Age: Unknown Classification: Military Expansion Experimental Weapon , 2nd Generation Amphibious Object Powers and Abilities: Flight (Hovers using a variable air cushion propulsions system), three high pressure napalm gel cutter cannons as main weapons; dozens of railguns, etc as secondary weapons, ALS searchlight, surveying rods, advanced sensors, Resistance to heat, radiation, hacking and EMPs Attack Potency: City level with main weapon, at least City Block level with secondary cannons (Comparable to other Objects) Speed: Subsonic+ top speed (650 km/h), likely Hypersonic+ reactions (Comparable to other Objects) Durability: City level (Comparable to other Objects) Stamina: Unknown, once fuel is put in the JPlevelMHD reactor it doesn't have to be swapped for 5 years, so the practical limit is on things like ammunition and the like Range: Over 20km with secondary weapons, at least 10km with its main weapons Weaknesses: Its special air cushion propulsion system can be disrupted by a fine spray of something like salt, after 10 kilometers its main cannons can no longer achieve city level attack potency Notable Attacks/Techniques: Napalm Gel Cutter Cannon: The Police Queen's main cannons can can shoot a blast of napalm to neutralize enemies as a wide-area nonlethal suppression weapon, using its slippery nature and stickyness to immobilize enemies. The Police Queen can if necessary ignite the napalm with signal flares to burn anyone caught by it. The napalm can also be shot as a high pressure "water" jet cutter to cut and slice through the onion armor of enemy Objects. Variable Air Cushion Propulsion System: The Police Queen's two ski-like floats can adjust themselves depending on the situation. While they are held together when moving straight, during turns and rapid stops they spread the backs out into a V-shape to adjust the Object's balance. This system not only gives the Object excellent top speed, it also gives it superior side-to-side speed. These rapid bursts of speed and quick turns are supported by the Police Queen shooting its main cannons to slide to the side. However, the intense inertial forces resulting from these movements are too much even for an Elite, reducing their lifespan. The secret behind the Police Queen's absurdly quick directional changes is that its variable air cushions use low-temperature superconducting magnets in the giant joints connecting the Police Queen's spherical main body to its skis. If fine spray of something like salt gets into the joints, they become clogged and disrupt the Object's footwork, even causing it to crash and roll on its side mid-movement. Analytical Tools: The Police Queen can use a large purple ALS searchlight system that uses the same light use in forensics to highlights fingerprints, footprints, blood stains, and other samples needed to track the crime to better locate and track enemies. It's mentioned it can probably also use ninhydrin, and audio and video analysis. It can also drop several sea mine-like devices with 1m spikes sticking out on all sides painted with 10cm-wide stripes. These devices are baseline rulers for triangulation. These baseline rules not only increase the accuracy of radar locks and of image gathering/video analysis, they accurately follow the movements of the enemy Object's lenses and joints to work out the patterns there, making it much harder for enemy Objects to land a direct hit once their patterns are analyzed. Due to its police origin Quenser Barbotage suggested that the Police Queen can profile enemy Elites during battle to work out their fighting style and personal idiosyncrasies, likely by using a large computer and its various analytical tools. He also suggested it might be capable of stabbing echo rods into the ground to send out terahertz waves and detect humanoid silhouettes through the thick layer of obstacles, just like how airport security sees inside luggage and coats without opening them Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Object Category:Vehicles Category:Machines Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7